Walking Her Home
by aChlollieFan
Summary: A short piece about Oliver and Chloe walking back to the Watchtower. CHLOLLIE.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville.**

* * *

It was late, the streets were quiet. Yet, there they were, a few blocks away from the Watchtower. Instead of patrolling, he had taken her out for dinner. And now, he was walking her home, while holding her hand.

Not that she'd ever admit it, but it made her giddy. Actually, _he_ made her giddy.

Sometimes, he'd look at her as if he could see right through her and at other times, he'd shower her with little attentions which would just make her all mushy inside.

Truthfully, though she liked to pretend otherwise, she was not totally immune to the Queen charm.

She doubted she'd ever be ready to admit it, but he had helped her heal. She no longer felt compelled to lock herself in her tower. Instead she wanted to spend more time with him.

_Her hero._

It would always be painful to think about Jimmy, but she knew that with Oliver by her side, the day would finally come when she'd be able to smile at the good memories she had shared with her husband, while creating new ones with Ollie.

She heaved a happy sigh and turned her head to grin at him.

"I feel like I'm in one of those clichéd romance movies."

He stopped and turned slightly to face her. His face was blank.

"Am I the male lead?"

She laughed, thankful that he was playing along and hadn't questioned her unusually good mood.

"Of course you are," she playfully replied, squeezing his hand, willing herself not to think about the fact that she was blurring more lines in their no-strings relationship.

"I have an idea," she suddenly said, looking around and taking in the deserted street, "ask me to dance with you."

He lifted his eyebrows at her but eventually obliged. "Wanna dance with me, Sidekick?"

She smiled at him in answer, pulling him to the middle of the empty street.

"Here?" he asked, tentatively. When she nodded, he added, "What happens if a car comes?"

"We die," she replied, laughing at him.

He hesitated, "But there's no music."

"Ollie, why are you so unromantic?" she sighed.

"_Unromantic_?" he scoffed, "I'm not corny, there's a difference," he corrected, before spinning her around and dipping her over slightly.

She laughed again, bringing her arms around his neck as he brought her body back up, against his. For a moment, they swayed in silence. His hands had moved to her waist, and he was looking at her again, with that expression which always made her melt a little inside. It was getting too intense. She averted her eyes.

"Sing for me," she whispered.

It was his turn to sigh. "What movie are we reenacting, again?"

She gave him a sheepish smile, "I'll tell you later. For now, humour me."

And so, he did. She pressed her head to his chest, his arms tightened around her as he hummed the melody, but when he finally reached chorus and started to _really_ sing, she couldn't help but stiffen in his arms when she recognized the song he had chosen. He didn't seem to notice though, and kept singing while swaying them around.

"_I love you… Please say you love me too… Those three words, they could change our lives forever… and I promise you that we'll always be together till the end of time…"_

She pulled back a little and took a deep breath before slowly lifting her gaze to meet his. He was looking down at her tenderly, eyes full of hope and something else she didn't want to identify. She swallowed hard, and averted her eyes again before forcing herself to laugh.

"A Celine Dion song? Really, Ollie? Now you're being purposefully corny," she tried to tease, as she swatted his arm lightly.

He didn't reply immediately. Instead, his hand reached out to brush aside her hair.

"Chloe…" he trailed, trying to find the right words so as not to scare her away. "I – "

But he was soon interrupted by the sound of a honking car. With a sigh, he dejectedly smiled, gave an apologetic nod to the driver, and took her hand in his, before they both ran back to the pedestrian path.

Chloe's heart was thumping wildly against her chest. Her eyes were wide when they finally stopped. She couldn't dare to turn around and look at him. Had he been serious? Was he expecting her to return his words? What if she couldn't return his words? She didn't feel ready. She finally turned to him, opened her mouth but the words caught in her throat.

Oliver felt his shoulders slump at seeing such a panicky Chloe. Maybe he had been rushing things. Maybe she was not yet ready.

He took a breath and tried to smile. "Don't diss Celine Dion, Chloe. Her songs are very _romantic_."

He saw her relax, and did his best to ignore the pain in his chest.

"Oh really?" she asked, once again in that playful tone which he had come to love.

"Yeah," he said as he took hold of her hand again.

He had been willing to wait for her. He'd wait as long as he'd have to.

* * *

**Silvia, if you're reading this, I wrote this for you! LOL. Unfortunately, it kinda sucks and is overly corny. Sorry.**

**Anyway, 1) the movie they were reenacting is The Notebook. 2) I love Celine Dion and I was in no way dissing her in the fic. 3) The car which interrupted them is that stupid grey car from Roulette lol.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
